Various containers have been used in the disc drive industry to carry and transport discs or substrates. These containers provide the vital function of keeping the substrate free from various contaminants, vibration, shock and scratching in order to secure and protect the information imbedded in the substrate.
One aspect of the containers created to carry and transport substrates is the design of such containers. Substrate containers needed to be designed to provide stable balance when the container is in the open or closed position so that the container is not easily tipped over, which would damage or contaminate the substrate. Therefore, there is a need for a substrate container designed to provide stability in both the open and closed position.
Substrate containers may also be designed to address ergonomic-related issues. Grip style, grip width, reduced moment and weight, and the stackability of the container all effect ergonomics. Other design features may include providing rounded edges on the substrate container, guide rails within the container for ease of loading substrates, an easy to open latch on the container, and easily identifiable labeling on the outer surface of the box to reduce handling. Prior containers have failed to address these ergonomic-related issues.
Substrate boxes have to be cleaned out after each use so that substrates to be placed in the container in the future do not get contaminated from the prior use. After each container is cleaned, it is typically allowed to air dry, which presents the possibility of liquid being trapped in various areas of the substrate container. Liquid that remains in the substrate container after cleaning can pose many problems including the eroding of the container, potential liquid damage to the substrate once placed in the container and the water trapping contaminates in the container thereby potentially damaging substrates. Prior systems have failed to provide a container to accommodate for those problems, and therefore there is a need for a substrate container that is constructed such that no water is trapped in the container.
Typically substrate containers require an area to provide for removable information or identification pertaining the substrates contained inside. Prior containers have used flexible vinyl sleeves which requires two hand operation and which does not permit for easy replacement. There is a need for a container which provides for easy replacement of information or identification.
Further, the inner surface of the substrate container must be composed of a material that does not contaminate the container or the substrate stored in the container, while also providing electrostatic discharge protection. A commonly used material for this is carbon loaded polyetheretherketone (PEEK) which has a low water absorption rate, high tensile strength, low coefficient of thermal expansion and high heat distortion rate, all of which make it a good polymer to interact with substrates. Yet, PEEK is an expensive material, therefore there is a need to create a container that uses PEEK minimally.
The present invention provides a solution to these and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.